


It Was Raining

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Assault, personal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-20 21:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jun, Conrad, and Joseph were thick as thieves at the club. If you were looking for one, you would normally find the other two with them. Because of this, when Conrad was invited to a Halloween party, Jun and Joseph both were too.A very personal story
Relationships: Conrad Orzel & Joseph Phan, Jun Hwan Cha & Conrad Orzel, Jun Hwan Cha & Joseph Phan, Jun Hwan Cha & Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel, Jun Hwan Cha/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	It Was Raining

**Author's Note:**

> A fic based on two personal experiences to try and help me recover.

Jun, Conrad, and Joseph were thick as thieves at the club. If you were looking for one, you would normally find the other two with them. Because of this, when Conrad was invited to a Halloween party, Jun and Joseph both were too.

“It’s a costume party, it’ll be fun!” Conrad handed Jun a bottle of Gatorade as they sat together on the bench in the locker room and looked over at Joseph’s phone with the invitation on it. “And I even have a group costume idea for us!”

“Oh?” Jun tilted his head at him as he sipped at the lemonade flavoured drink.

“It’s perfect,” Conrad grinned like the cat that got the cream, “I’ll be the sun, Joseph will be the moon, and you can be the stars.”

“Joseph didn’t agree to this!”

“He did now,” Conrad stuck his tongue out at the other. “Come on guys. Please?”

“Alright, I’m in,” Joseph said before he packed up his skates and glanced over at Jun with raised eyebrows.

“I’m in too!”

On Halloween, they all met at Conrad’s house. Dressed in a gold shirt and black jeans, he unlocked the door and smiled. Standing there, wearing a silver shirt with his own black jeans, was Jun. The other had gone much more out than Conrad though. His dark eyes were accented with winged eyeliner and mascara, and he’d decorated his lids with beautiful sparkly silver eyeshadow. His highlighter made his cheekbones and nose appear to sparkle, and he had a silver sparkly hairpin in. Holding three bottles, his face fell into a pout when he saw Conrad.

“You look amazing,” Conrad whispered in awe.

“You look….” Jun stepped past him to set the three bottles of alcohol down on the table before he sighed. “You need some makeup.”

“I don’t have any.”

“Amelia probably does. She won’t mind if I borrow it for you, right?”

“’Melia!”

Amelia, dressed as cat in all black with whiskers and a tail, poked her head into the kitchen. “Are you inviting me to pre drink with you?”

“No,” Conrad folded his arms across his chest, “you’re too young. Jun wants to borrow your makeup.”

She raised an eyebrow at him, taking in the clear and beautiful makeup on his face, before she nodded. Disappearing for a moment, she came back and handed him two eyeshadow palettes and her whole makeup bag. The doorbell rang and, checking outside, she gave Conrad a quick hug before she dashed out.

“Party for her too?”

“Yeah. Mum and Dad are picking her up first. They said they’ll stay up until about three, so we can walk home together before then.”

“Sounds good,” Jun pulled one of the Orzel family kitchen chairs out as he gestured to Conrad to sit down, “You don’t need any concealer or foundation since your skin is ridiculously clear anyway. I’m jealous. And I won’t even insult you by suggesting highlighter because your cheekbones already look ridiculously unreal. I’ll just give your eyes a little something though. Something to brighten them and your costume up a bit more.”

Conrad nodded and listened to Jun obediently. He sat still as the other applied mascara and a little not winged eyeliner before he picked one of the palettes and the gold colour. Applying the gold eyeshadow, he then lightly sprayed Conrad’s face with the setting spray.

“Okay. You can look down.”

Jun offered him Amelia’s mirror and Conrad took it, gasping at what Jun had done. He’d accented his eyes with beautiful gold, adding to the sparkly gold sun look.

“Wow,” Conrad whispered, cut off by the sharp ringing of the doorbell. As Jun cleaned up Amelia’s makeup, Conrad went to answer the door. With a laugh, he let Joseph step into the kitchen too before he joined Jun.

Jun rolled his eyes at Joseph before he patted the chair again. Joseph also had on the black jeans that they’d all worn, but he had on a casual white shirt with an opal necklace he’d borrowed. Jun started adding eye makeup to Joseph’s eyes as Conrad compared the bottles of spirits and alcohol the others had brought over. Cracking open Joseph’s vodka, he poured them each a generous measure before he topped them up with some cola.

“And done!” Jun grinned, smiling with pride at the details he’d added. He decorated the other’s eyes with an eyeshadow gradient that went from white nearer the centre of his face out towards a paler pink on the outside. He handed Joseph the mirror before he took his cup from Conrad. “What’s this?”

“Vodka and coke,” Conrad gave another cup to Joseph, “cheers guys.”

“Cheers!”

* * *

Everything kind of got hazy after they finished pre drinks. Jun remembered getting to the party with the other two. He remembered dancing for a while with Conrad’s hands on his waist and his hands resting behind the other’s neck. Like two tipsy teens completely unaware of their surroundings, the pair both giggled as they danced. Joseph had made himself more than comfortable at the snack table, inhaling pizza, before he was snagged by a group to play beer pong. Jun then needed some air and, with a smile and a squeeze to Conrad’s hand, he stepped outside. Trying not to inhale too much cigarette smoke, he sipped at his cup of whatever Joseph had poured for him and leaned against the wall.

“Hey.” Jun looked over to see a guy dressed as a cop. “Listen. I’m going to need you to either give me your number, or I’m arresting you.” Jun raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him before he produced a pair of fake handcuffs. “Well?”

With a teasing smirk followed by a tipsy giggle, he shook his head firmly and downed his cup of maybe rum and coke.

“No way! You can arrest me before I give you my number!”

The guy then clasped one of the ends of the cuff around Jun’s wrist, fastening the other end around his own wrist. The pair made eye contact for a moment, shocked eye contact.

“Jun?” Conrad called from inside the house with a slight slur in his voice. “You out here? More pizza has been delivered!”

“Sorry,” Jun giggled, “that’s me. I need to go to him so he doesn’t worry too much about me. You know?”

“Right right sorry,” the other guy patted his pockets before his face fell to panic. “Um…. You don’t have the key to these, do you?”

Jun shook his head, more focused on his empty cup. “We can go in like this, right?”

The pair nodded and Jun half pulled the other after him as he stumbled into the kitchen. Conrad raised an eyebrow at the handcuffs but offered him a red plastic cup and slid the pizza box towards him. With his free hand, Jun took the cup and then put it down on the table before he took some pizza.

“Who’s this?” Conrad asked, looking between Jun and the guy.

“Oh, I’m Vincent,” the guy waved at Conrad, “and I had to arrest this guy cause he wouldn’t give me his number.”

Conrad wrinkled his nose at that and sipped at his own cup. “Do you usually do that?”

Vincent’s face fell and he carefully took Jun’s hand in his. Trying not to hurt Jun, he snapped the handcuff to let him go.

“Nice to meet you guys by the way! Hope you’re enjoying the party! Maybe I’ll see you guys around.”

“Yeah, see you,” Jun waved after him before he sipped at the new drink. “This is strong.”

“It’s a triple,” Conrad gently tapped his glass against the other’s, “cheers.”

* * *

Jun’s memory was definitely patch at best after that. He didn’t remember losing Conrad and Joseph in the crowd. He didn’t remember when he started dancing with that guy. He didn’t remember when they went outside together, with the other leading him as he stumbled. He didn’t remember what they did. When he first regained his sense, he found himself kneeling down outside in the rain. The drops fell on his cheeks, running down them and dripping into his silver shirt; his makeup stayed perfectly still because of the setting spray. The pale pink lipstick was a little smeared around his mouth, and he absent-mindedly raised a hand to wipe it.

“Jun? Jun? Jun are you alright?”

Jun blinked around, gasping when he saw Conrad half stumbling over towards him. Conrad knelt down next to him and checked him over. “You okay? Where have you been?”

“What time is it?” he whispered more to himself than Conrad. The other took hold of his hands, face only full of concern.

“Half one. Joseph’s finishing off the pizza and then we’ll go, if that’s alright with you?”

Jun nodded and took Conrad’s hand as the other helped him up. He still seemed in a daze, and Conrad had to loop an arm around his waist as the trio half stumbled back to Conrad’s home.

* * *

“How was it?” Conrad’s mum asked as the three came back in. “Good fun?”

“Yeah,” Conrad smiled brightly as he moved the few empty bottles of alcohol that they’d finished during their pre drinks. “Thanks for staying up for us.”

“No problem,” his dad gave him a quick hug, “We’re going to head up to bed. Take care, okay? We’ve left water and paracetamol for the three of you on the table for tomorrow.”

“You’re the best,” Conrad stole Amelia’s makeup wipes and handed one to Joseph and one to a very giggly Jun. “See you in the morning.”

“Sleep well boys.”

* * *

The next morning, Conrad woke up first. The least bad of the three, he swallowed his paracetamol and water before he stood up to go and clean up the kitchen from the mess the trio had managed to make the night before. Joseph was up next, albeit with a groan as he sat up. He grumbled as he took the tablets and water before he stood up, stretching in his large t-shirt and trousers that were his pyjamas.

“Morning,” Conrad said very quietly so as to not disrupt the still sleeping Jun, “want some breakfast?”

“Are you cooking breakfast?” Joseph leaned against the breakfast bar as Conrad slid him a cup of coffee.

“Yeah, I will do when he wakes up.” Conrad nodded over to where Jun was sleeping on one of the sofas still. He chewed his lip, sipping at his own coffee, when he looked over at Joseph. “Do you know when he went outside? And why?”

“Dude, I don’t remember a whole lot from last night. Sorry.”

“It’s chill.” Conrad half smiled as Jun stirred and sat up. He handed him the painkillers and water. “Morning Junnie. You good?”

“Yeah,” Jun’s voice was really rough, “yeah, I’m… what happened yesterday?”

“To be honest, neither of us are really sure.” Conrad chuckled lightly as he passed Jun a mug of tea instead. “I’m about to make breakfast for us if you want?”

“Please,” Jun said with a small smile that fell as soon as the other two weren’t looking anymore.

* * *

After a while, the hazy memories grew hazier until they were nearly all forgotten in the back of Jun’s mind; he had more important things to worry about. After an intense, hard day, Conrad looped his arms around Jun’s shoulders.

“Want to come out with me and Joseph tonight?”

Jun shrugged. “Yeah, why not? Can we crash at yours after?”

Conrad nodded. “Of course, duh. And we can do pres at mine again if you want.”

* * *

Like before, the three sat around at Conrad’s drinking more alcohol than they should have done as they laughed about everything and nothing. Sufficiently tipsy that they wouldn’t have to buy the overpriced drinks at the club but not so far gone as to be denied entry, the three then got an uber to Everleigh where they joined the line to get in.

“It’s freezing,” Jun mumbled, rubbing his arms to try and warm himself up.

“It is Toronto in early January and none of us have a warm sweatshirt on,” Joseph said with half a laugh, “Man we’re dumb.”

One of the guys from the group in front of the trio turned around and gave Jun a smirk. “It is freezing, isn’t it?”

Partially fuelled by the alcohol and partially by his own sweet nature, Jun’s face lit up with a smile. “We could all huddle like penguins to warm up!”

Conrad wrinkled his nose as the other, random guy slipped his arm around Jun’s waist and pulled him into a hug. Jun only giggled, however, so the Canadian tried to reassure himself it was fine. It was just a hug. Jun had given them to others before. It was _fine._

The two groups ended up merging as the other guys from the group chatted to Conrad and Joseph, and soon they were at the front of the line. Both Conrad and Joseph got swept up with the others, allowed in once their ID cards had been checked. The bouncer then stopped, however, when he looked at Jun and this guy.

“You two need to sober up,” he decided, and Jun’s head snapped up, “go take twenty minutes, then come back here.”

“My friends are in there,” Jun protested as this guy tried to lead him away, “I’m fine, I promise you I’m fine. I really need to get to my—”

“It’s fine,” the guy with his arms around Jun tugged him away from the club, “come on. Let’s go somewhere more private.”

Alarm bells went off in Jun’s hazy mind and he shook his head with a nervous smile. “N-no, I’m uh… K-kinda hungry. There’s a McDonalds around here for sure. I know where it is; let’s go there.”

Jun didn’t let himself be led that time, despite having the other guy holding onto his waist with a vice like grip. Instead, he took the lead and tried to stay out of deserted side streets and stick to main roads with other people on them. Even with adrenaline and panic coursing through him, Jun forced himself to try and stay calm. They made it to the fast food restaurant and Jun nearly sagged with relief at the concerned look the girl working there was giving him. He didn’t get a chance to talk to her, however, as he was tugged into a corner booth. Pressed between the wall and the guy, Jun’s instinct was to flinch back into the wall.

But that was his mistake. The guy took that opportunity to pin Jun against the wall with his hands roaming across his waist as he forced a kiss on the other. It was messy and wet and Jun hated every second of it, loathing it as the other forced his tongue into his mouth. Jun squirmed, trying to push him back, but he was just pinned further against the wall. The guy all but slid into his lap, trapping Jun.

Those twenty minutes of this were some of the longest of his life. When Jun could get a word in edgewise, he put as much space as he could between the two of them.

“We should go back. It’s been a while.”

Reluctantly, the guy stood and took Jun’s hand in his. Pulling him from the fast food restaurant and into the rain, he took a turn that Jun was certain was wrong down into a deserted street.

“This is the wrong way,” Jun said in confusion before he was pinned against the wall again. Shoving against the other, he tried to get him off him. Jun went into full blown panic when a hand started fiddling with the button on his jeans. “Hey, no, stop—”

He was cut off with yet another kiss and a hand slipped down his trousers. Jun squirmed uncomfortably, trying to shove the other off him with growing and growing desperation. When he wasn’t responding to the other’s touch, the guy gave up and did the button back up before he looped his arm around Jun’s waist. Leading him back to the club, Jun was so tense the whole way. In the queue again, like before, the other covered him with kisses and little murmurs of “you’re so fucking beautiful” the whole time.

This time, when they got to the front of the queue, the bouncers understood the silent begging in Jun’s eyes and, after checking his ID and letting him in, they stopped the other guy. Jun all but ran into the club, losing himself in the club as he slipped up to the bathroom and pulled out his phone.

8 missed calls and 6 messages

_Conrad: Jun?_

_Conrad: Jun where are you?_

_Conrad: Jun please I’m getting worried_

_Conrad: Snapmaps says you’re in McDonalds why are you there?_

_Conrad: Please message me_

_Conrad: Please_

_Jun: Second floor toilets_

Leaning against the wall, Jun lost track of time. His mind was racing but also empty at the same time; every time he tried to focus on a thought it would disappear like smoke.

“Hey,” Jun flinched back to see Conrad and Joseph standing there. Conrad held up his hands to try and calm Jun down. “Woah, hey, are you alright? What happened?”

_What happened_

“I-I… He… We… I…” Jun shook his head trying to get some kind of coherent thought together. Conrad pulled him into a hug.

“Do you want us to get an uber home?”

“Don’t want to ruin the night,” Jun whispered.

“Hey, no,” Joseph cut in, “it’s fine Jun. If you’re not enjoying it, we’ll go home.”

Conrad led Jun out of the club as Joseph defended him on the other side, calling an uber on his phone. It was raining as the trio stood outside the club, waiting. Jun was shivering almost violently in Conrad’s arms, and it was not just from the cold or rain.

“I’m sorry,” Conrad mumbled to him, “for letting him go with you.”

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, brain still not comprehending everything. “S-sorry for—”

“Don’t you dare apologise,” Conrad cut him off, “it’s fine. I’d rather go home and make sure you’re happy than stay there with you on edge.”

The uber ride back to Conrad’s was uneventful, and, back at his place, Conrad ordered them a pizza. Wrapped up in a blanket together, they split the large margherita pizza between the three of them before they tried to sleep.

Two did. One didn’t.

* * *

It was raining when he sat on the swing in the park four weeks later exactly. The park was abandoned and empty at half past midnight; no parent would ever have taken their child there at that time. He half rocked himself with his toes as he sat there, holding his hands tightly together in front of him. Tears flooded down his cheeks.

No, he hadn’t told anyone the truth. How was he meant to? How was anyone meant to? “It gets easier when you talk to someone!” they say. Jun just laughed humourlessly when he thought about that advice. It was ridiculous. Talking to someone would never make them understand. If they’d never experienced it, they couldn’t imagine the humiliation, the dirty feelings, the pain from the sleepless nights that were filled with nightmares dragging you back. If they had experienced it, talking with them was too selfish, too cruel, as it would drag them back to it too. So no, Jun hadn’t told anyone what had happened. He’d nearly been forced to, nearly, when he’d flinched away from a hug from Jason and ended up tripping over his toe picks and smacking his head on the ice; his coaches had luckily bought his excuse that he was tired although Tracy had given him a look that she knew there was something else going on. Yuzuru, ever aware of other people’s suffering and emotions, had given him a hug and promised him that he would listen to him if he ever wanted to talk. But Jun couldn’t talk about it.

Jun had never felt more alone than after this. He was sitting alone in a play park at stupid o’clock; of course he was alone. So lost in his head, he was only shaken out of it by the sharp vibration of his phone in his hand.

_Conrad: Jun?_

_Conrad: Talk to me_

_Conrad: What’s going on in your head?_

_Jun: Just tired_

_Conrad: You’d tell me if something was wrong, right?_

_Jun: I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you this in person_

_Jun: I love you Conrad_

_Conrad: I love you too Jun_

_Conrad: What do you mean you can’t tell me in person?_

_Conrad: Jun please answer your phone_

_Read: 00:45_


End file.
